Wayzz/History
Wayzz is a kwami that is connected to the Turtle Miraculous, and with his power, its wearer can use the bracelet to transform into a turtle-themed superhero, the current wearer being Master Wang Fu. Before Season 1 When the concept of protection came into existence, Wayzz came into existence. Wayzz and the other kwamis used to travel all over the universe unable to communicate with humans. Until thousands of years later when a mage created the Miraculouses. He stays with Master Wang Fu so the guardian can benefit from his advice. Season 1 In "Ladybug & Cat Noir", Wayzz is seen sleeping in a matchbox until he senses Nooroo's power being used for evil. He alerts Wang Fu of the disturbance and agrees that they must find Nooroo as soon as possible but disagrees that Wang is up to the task anymore. After Wang delivers the Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses, Wayzz asks his master if the new heroes will be up to the task. Later, after Stoneheart has been defeated in "Stoneheart", Wayzz watched Marinette and Adrien with Wang nearby, complimenting on his choice of the new heroes. Season 2 In "The Collector", Wayzz watched Wang Fu mediating until Marinette arrived with the Miraculous spellbook. The kwami made himself known to her introducing himself and happily played with Tikki as their Miraculous holders talk. Wayzz shared tea with Tikki on the phonograph in "Robostus" as Marinette and Wang talk about the combined power of the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous. When Wayzz saw Marinette come into Wang 's shop in "Sapotis", he told her it's too dangerous for her to come here but Wang calmed him down. After Marinette explained everything he watched with Wang as she takes the Fox Miraculous. After Marinette returned the Fox Miraculous in "Syren", Master Wang spoke of modifying the kwamis powers. Wayzz along with Tikki begged him to tell them but the guardian warned the kwamis of what could happened if they were captured with that knowledge. Understanding the two went into hiding after the potion was complete Wayzz tested it and yet it didn't work as he said it needed more salt. After Syren caused the streets of Paris to flood he and Wang retreated to higher ground. When Marinette assured his master that they would find that last ingredient he and Tikki covered their ears. Upon finding it, Wayzz witnessed that the potion was a success. With Paris no longer under attack by an akumatized villain, Wayzz came to the Agreste Mansion with Master Wang Fu where they both officially met Adrien. During "Anansi", Wayzz saw Marinette come into Master Fu's shop explaining that Nino couldn't hold off the villain for long and Cat Noir was about to lose his ring. As Wang offered Marinette to pick a temporary miraculous along with an ally he and Master Wang were surprised that she picked his and they agreed. Afterwards, Wayzz was introduced to Nino who thought he was a genie and yet clarified his was a kwami and transformed Nino into Carapace. With Ladybug, Cat Noir and Carapace's powers of shellter the trio were able to stop Anansi and save Alya. Then, after the miraculous was returned to Ladybug, Wayzz was returned to Master Wang. In "Sandboy", he saw Tikki and Plagg come in and told them not to wake Master Fu and before they left Wayzz told them to wish Nooroo a happy birthday from him while he stood guard. In the kwamis' attempt to contact Nooroo they realized they didn't have enough power, Wayzz was sought out by Plagg at first he refused to go but was convinced this was their only chance and went into the kwami's world. During their attempt to contact Nooroo they contacted his wielder instead and shuttered at the though of being Hawk Moth's slave. To prevent being discovered they cut off the connected but realized that Hawk Moth akumatized someone and left with Tikki and Plagg to find their owners. He then saw Wang Fu being attacked by his greatest fear and apologized to him when he didn't tell him the whole truth but was told they'd talk about it later. After Sandboy's defeat, Wayzz apologized to his owner about putting the other kwamis and him in danger along with Tikki and Marinette. But was forgiven and informed to talk to him if he needs to asks something. In "Style Queen", Wayzz and Master Fu are approached by Plagg who told them of happened to Adrien. Then, Marinette arrived explaining same thing but they already knew but when Plagg offered to help Wayzz was aware of how reckless he was without an owner but he watched Marinette take the Bee Miraculous. In "Queen Wasp", from watching the live feed of the fashion show Wayzz was shocked to see that Marinette gave the Bee Miraculous to Chloé. But he was assured by Master Fu that she wouldn't do such thing and had faith in her that she would fix her mistake. In "Malediktator", he watched Master Fu do math on an abacus until Marinette explaining what happened to Cat Noir and felt concern for him and yet watched her take the Bee Miraculous again. In "Catalyst", Wayzz watched Marinette come into the massage shop under a great emergency and went inside the Turtle Miraculous when every hero was needed on deck. Later he meets Nino again doing a secret handshake with him before transforming his wielder into Carapace. In "Mayura", during the battle against Scarlet Moth, Wayzz was indirectly akumatized while charging the Turtle Miraculous. Until thanks to the people of Paris and the heroes destroying Scarlet Moth's cane, he and Nino were returned to normal. And after Hawk Moth's defeat, Wayzz was dormant in the Turtle Miraculous until it was worn by Master Fu. Season 3 In "Backwarder", Wayzz was sent to Marinette by Master Fu telling her that he needs help. After hearing what the doctor said he didn't believe it and asked Marinette to hurry and get the medicine. In "Miraculer", Wayzz was once again given to Nino by Ladybug to help her and Cat Noir fight Destroyer and once the villain was defeat he was returned to his master. But was loaned out again when Sabrina was akumatized into Miraculer and when Mayura entered the fray. With the whole team they were able to deakumatized Sabrina and stop Mayura from taking Bee Miraculous with the danger over Wayzz was returned to Master Fu. In "Desperada", he saw Marinette take the Snake Miraculous. In "Startrain", Wayzz saw Marinette return the Fox Miraculous and that his master gave her the Horse Miraculous allowing to go on her class field trip. In "Feast", Wayzz was informed of his Master's past mistake when he created that sentimonster long ago but the creature fed off his hunger and anger laying waste to everything. Realizing what Hawk Moth would do Wayzz was instructed to take Marinette's and Adrien's jewel and flee Paris. But when he saw the creature chase after them instead of Marinette; Wang tried to point out that he made the right choice and yet Wayzz retorted that she would've transformed and fought. He was informed by his master that fighting isn't always the answer however, Wayzz saw that running was pointless and that his disciples were fighting back despite being powerless and encouraged his master to follow their example and pushed him to do the right thing. But with Wang, still remorseful, Wayzz put in his Miraculous and after Wang returned the jewels to his disciples he was released again happy that he made the right choice. When he saw his master's attempt to transform Wayzz reminded him he's too old to play hero and when being cornered by his sentimonster he tells the guardian that was happy to be his kwami all these years. But he saw that Ladybug and Cat Noir were successful and that his master was free from his burden of the past; after the heroes take their leave they return home as well. In "Kwamibuster", Wayzz was alerted along with Master Fu that Tikki and Plagg were captured and once again watched Marinette choose another Miraculous but this time for herself. But he was shocked that she took the remaining jewels of his kwami brothers and sisters aware of the danger, and yet saw her activate the Mouse Miraculous becoming Multimouse. Seeing the other kwamis leave to help Marinette he assured his master that she would succeed. After Kwamibuster's defeat and his kwami siblings return to the Miracle Box, Wayzz like his master was amazed that Marinette pulled off such a great feat calling her very special. In "Heart Hunter", after he and Master Fu were discovered by Hawk Moth and Mayura. He told his master not to transform as he was too old for it but regardless Wayzz and his master transform into the Jade Turtle and activated Shell-ter to protect himself. In "Miracle Queen", after Wang Fu relinquishes his guardian title to Ladybug, Wayzz and his master detransform. But upon seeing him on the ground he asks for him to wake up and after Wang regains consciousnesses Wayzz hid behind Marinette. When he heard that his former master couldn't remember anything he told the heroes about the code of the guardians. When one guardian passes their role to another their memories about the Miraculous are erased in order to protect the identities of the holders they chose. Afterwards, Wayzz sadly told his former master goodbye and returned to the Miracle Box. Category:Histories Category:Character histories